Night Shift
by LiaBelle
Summary: The night shift just got a little more interesting...


Lindsay yawned and glanced at her watch. She sighed when she saw that it was only 12:42 a.m. She had been on since 5 and didn't get off until 3. The office was completely empty except for her and Danny and she was trying her best to avoid him. Every time he entered the room she was in, all comprehensive thoughts ceased to exist and she could only think of him.

There was a light knock on the door interrupting her train of thought. Danny poked his head in. "Hey, Montana. Alright if I come in?"

"What? Yeah." Lindsay said distractedly.

_She's so cute when she's flustered_, Danny thought. He walked into her office.

"Did you need something?" Lindsay asked, then immediately regretted it as if sounded harsh and as though he was unwelcome.

Danny flinched slightly. "I'm sorry," Lindsay apologized. "I'm just tired."

"It's ok." Danny told her. Lindsay got up out of her chair and leaned against her desk, facing him.

"Was there something you needed?" Lindsay asked, more nicely and purely out of curiosity.

"Company." Danny took a step towards her.

"I'm good company," Lindsay managed to say, her heart beating so hard it physically hurt her chest.

"Yes, you are." Danny whispered. He closed the distance between them and his lips came crashing down onto her own. She gasped at the feeling but gave into the kiss immediately. One of Danny's arms wrapped around her waist, while the other one traveled up and down her body causing Lindsay to shiver. Eventually it tangled itself in her hair and used this leverage to pull Lindsay closer and slip his tongue between her lips. She moaned into his mouth when their tongues clashed, the feeling she'd only fantasized about turning out to be so much better than she'd ever imagined. Danny tore his lips away and in a ragged and very husky voice attempted to say her name, but didn't get to as Lindsay reached up and grabbing him behind his head pulled him back down. He lifted her up onto the edge of the desk and she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him even closer. Lindsay slipped a hand under his shirt and yanked it over his hear so that he was standing there in not but his jeans and ever present wife beater. She ran her hands up and down his muscled arms, sending chills through his body. He groaned. "Lindsay," he rasped.

"What?" she asked, slightly irritated, not wanting to stop.

"We need to talk." He said, even though it killed him.

"Talk is cheap," she murmured against his lips.

It took every ounce of self -control he possessed to pull away and remove himself from Lindsay's firm grasp on him. He backed up and sat down on the couch on the opposite side of the room. She stood up to follow, but he held out his hand. "No. Stay there."

"Why?" Danny could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Just…stay there. You're making it hard enough for me to think straight when you're all the way over there."

Lindsay sat back down on her desk. "What do we need to talk about?" she asked impatiently.

"This."

"What's 'this?'"

"This. You. Me. Kissing."

"What about it. I like you, you like me, we kiss. It's actually a pretty normal thing to do, you know." She said, slightly sarcastically.

"So this wasn't…"

"A mistake? A one time thing?" she guessed. "No. It's only the moment I've been thinking about every day for the last 3 months." She clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed when she realized what she'd said.

"3 months, huh?"

Lindsay nodded, her face still flaming.

"In that case, I guess if you behave, you can come over here."

"I have to behave?"

"Uh huh."

She sighed dramatically. "Fine," she crossed the room and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and nothing had ever felt so right. "You should talk to Mac about making that your work uniform," she muttered sleepily.

"What? A wife beater?" he asked, smiling down on her.

"Yep," she laid a head on his shoulder.

"I'll look into that…"

* * *

The next morning Flack walked by Lindsay's office and peaked in. Even though they were fully clothed (minus Danny's shirt, which still lay in a heap on the floor) he ginned broadly at the sight of Lindsay sleeping peacefully on top of Danny, his arms holding her tight. Flack wandered down the hall until he found Stella. "I believe that I won the pool." 


End file.
